I loose everything I love, I can't loose you too
by dream.something.more
Summary: Noel Hale had lived a life of tragedy loosing her family in the fire, and now all she had left was her brother Derek. She had been close to loosing him to many times making her swear she would never fall in love will another werewolf but when she does what will happen? will she loose him likes shes lost everyone else shes loved? Isaac/OC Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

-Noel POV-

"Everyone always leaves. It's like I have some sort of dysfunction so I can't keep anyone around. Maybe it's my fault everyone I love dies I mean it's not like that thought has never crossed my mind…it feels like…. I don't know like maybe they would all be better off without me," the words are almost desperate as I let them escape my thoughts.

"I don't know why the hell I'm telling you this," I say as I move my head off Stiles' shoulder and wipe the tears away. I couldn't stop them from falling it was like all these walls were breaking down and he was the only one I felt conferrable with seeing them break and crumble…other then Isaac but who knows where he is.

"Because you trust me," he smirks and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Did you ever think that they left to protect you? Because they love you that much, Noel it's impossible not to love you," I cringe at his words as more tears fall out of my eyes.

"And you had no place in that fire, not a single ounce of it was your fault. And not everyone has left you I'm still here aren't I," he takes his thumb and wipes the tears off my cheek as I nod in response.

"I miss them to…" his mind trails off and I know he means he misses Derek more then anything. I watch the smile on his face slowly fade as he focuses on the floor his heart beat quickness as if he's afraid. I grab his hand and he looks up smiling weekly.

"What if they don't make it back?" I see tears in eyes as I feel mine fill with them to, that thought had crossed my mind time after time but I never wanted to ask Stiles that I was to afraid.

"We can't think like that, okay." My voice is tense as I feel my heart racing like it's about to jump out of my chest.

"They will make it back."

"Promise?" he cocks his head to the side giving me a puppy dog pout as I slowly shake my head up and down because I can't choke out the word yes.

-Stiles POV-

I felt like an idiot after I asked her to promise because I knew that, that was something Noel could not do. But something inside of me needed to ask it because I needed them to come back. I may not be a werewolf but that doesn't mean they are not my pack. I stared at her for a while her face was sad, her green eyes teary and her dark brown hair kept falling in her face no matter how much she pushed it behind her ears. She reminded me of Derek except the fact she had a sense of humour and she actually smiled. I feel my phone vibrate and my heart skips a beat hoping its Derek, Noel stares at me nudging my arm to pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask hearing heavy breathing on the other end no one responds.

"Hello?" I ask again and the line goes dead. I turn my head to Noel and shrug.

"What was the number?" she asks quickly jumping to her feet beside me.

"Unknown…" I say starring down at it.

"Creepy," she says as a crack of lightning dances outside the window. Noel pulls out her phone and stares at it for a while hoping it will ring I think but it lays in her hand silently. I wrap my arms around her as she whispers to me _if either or them die I'm going to kill um._ I can't help but let out a little laugh that sends a smile shimmering across her face. I like that smile. Her phone rings and she quickly answers.

"Hello?" she asks and then waits a moment a smile on her face.

"Isaac! Tell me your ok!" she pleads she takes the phone out of her hand staring at it her face covered with fear.

"Was that not Isaac?" I ask worriedly.

"No it was…at first," she stammers.

"At first?" I ask beginning to shack her shoulders it looks like she's seen a ghost.

"They have them trapped," she whispers.

"Noel who has them trapped!" I shout at her.

"The- the alpha pack," I barley here her say before we both fall silent.


	2. Chapter 2

-Noel POV-

I think those words broke Stiles as I stare at him his face white as a bed sheet. I reach over and shake him but it does nothing so I just wait. And wait…and wait.

"Well this is fun, I think I'll go try and find them," I say shrugging my shoulders trying to hold it together but I am completely broken and afraid inside. I feel him grab my wrist.

"You can't do this alone!" he barks at me.

"Who the hell is there to help me?" I ask him my voice harsh.

"I will," he says confidently.

"Like hell you will, I don't want to loose you okay. These wolves will be ruthless," I respond.

"Then take Scott at least, and Jackson" I stare at him.

"Fine call them," I say my voice still harsh with fear.

I wait for Jackson to pull up with Scott in his porch as Stiles stands there beside me, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"He's going to be okay you know, he's Derek after all," I say touching his hand.

"I'm worried about all of you, I wish I was more helpful…I'm not a hero," he whispers.

"You're a hero to me," I say kissing him on the cheek and then watching him blush. Just in time for them to pull up. I slid into the porch and wave goodbye to Stiles hoping that he will not freak out too much while we are gone.

"Okay so where exactly are they?" Jackson is the first to ask.

"We would already be there if we knew," Scott says annoyed.

"Wait I smell them," Jackson says pulling the porch to a stop and jumping out.

"I do to," I agree and get out of the car. Scott cocks his head up sniffing around and then nods saying he also did. We follow the sent to and abounded warehouse trying to figure what the best way was to get inside.

"I'll slip through that window," I say pointing towards a small window on the side of the building.

"What about us?" Jackson asks. I stare at him thinking about what to do and then I see the door. That's too obvious isn't it?

"How about we just go in through the door?" Scott asks.

"I mean you take them by surprise and then we just walk in as backup," he continues.

"Okay," I agree as a howl breaks through the silence. My heart is pounding when I realize whom it came from as I creep towards the window. I hear Derek's deep growl as Isaac's whimpers fill the air with pain. I slip through the window silently as I hear another howl of pain making a rush on anger move through me. I walk toward the noise as a strong hand grabs me and tosses me to the ground. His eyes glow red as he stands above me smirking.

"Look what I've found Logan," he beacons to another man who walks toward me my heart is pounding and I don't know if it's with anger or fear as Logan sits beside me eyes glowing as he brings his hand up to my face his claws out.

"Give me a moment with this one Nikko," Logan says pointing to the room where the howling is coming from.

"So tell me who are you?" he asks running the back of his finger across my cheek. I bite at it angrily as my eyes glow and my claws come out.

"Feisty aren't we, you must be a Hale," he says laughing as I toss him off me and stand my ground. I hear the door click open in the distance meaning Jackson and Scott are in.

"Shouldn't have done that," his voice is angry as he grabs my shoulder placing his claws into my flesh and sliding them down my arm in excruciating pain. I let out a howl as I take my claws and swipe at his side making him bleed. He shakes his head at me and throws me to the ground as I feel three of my ribs break. A low angry growl breaks through the air as a large man comes bounding through the wall like he was thrown. I jump to my feet and push Logan across the floor.

"No you shouldn't have done that," I whisper to him as I feel someone's claws in my back. Logan stares at me and falls to the ground I see Isaac breathing heavily behind him as he falls to the ground.

"'Are you ok?" I breathe.

"If you are I am," he says. I three figures walking towards us, I can't tell who they are my only hope is it's Derek, Jackson and Scott. But before I can tell if its them I feel another set of claws cut through me and it all goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel myself slowly regaining energy as my eyes fluttered open. Jackson and Scott were quietly talking to each other as Derek stood staring out the window. We were back home at the old burned down house. I walked over to Derek.

"What are they doing back here?" I ask him.

"They are threatened by the new pack we've created," he sighs and looks at me.

"They told me it's either I join them…or I loose my pack the hard way," he tenses up and looks at me hesitantly.

"Then lets make a third option," my voice is hopeful.

"Can't Peter help?" I finally ask.

"I haven't heard or seen him in days, and besides he's to weak to fight," Derek says as he walks outside I run after him.

"For now all of you will just go to school and live your lives the best you can," Derek says. I here Stiles' jeep coming into the clearing he jumps out and runs over to us.

"Oh thank God your okay," he says starring at Derek.

"I was so worried about you… Noel," he says averting his eyes and then trying not to blush. Derek scowls at him his face is harsh but his heart is racing.

"You should all go home, you need to be at school tomorrow," Derek said walking back into the house. It was just me him and Isaac left there, I sat next to Isaac on the floor I was leaning on him for support. Derek slowly paced across the floor in front of us.

"You two should go, back to Isaac's house it will be safer for you there." He commands.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me Noel just go," he points to the door and Isaac grabs my hand trying to get me to leave but I wont budged.

"Noel leave" Derek barks at me. I don't say a word to Isaac the entire ride back to his house.

I fall back onto his bed pulling him down with me. He kisses me softly and then quickly pulls away and walks to the window. He looks like he's on alert as he watches the darkness his heart pounding. I intertwine our fingers calming him down and stare out the window trying to see what he was looking at but there was nothing.

"What's the matter?" I finally ask.

"I herd something," he stares out the window one for time and shakes his head.

"I must just be paranoid, I don't want them to hurt you," Isaac says his voice becoming calm.

"You don't have to worry about me," I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed," he suggests sweeping me up in his arms I giggle as he kisses me. I lean on his chest listing to his heart trying to sleep but I couldn't sleep I knew they were out there waiting.


End file.
